Raid on Settlement 5
The Raid on Settlement 5 was a small scale encounter during the final stage of the Outsider Movement. The skirmish took place at the COG Settlement 5, roughly two weeks after it's construction began. Order of Battle Outside the Settlement While the Coalition of Ordered Governments was celebrating the 25th anniversary of the Victory Day in New Ephyra, a small team of Outsiders consisting of Oscar Diaz, the group's leader, his niece, Kait Diaz and two ex-Gears: James Dominic Fenix and Delmont Walker approached Settlement 5 with the intention to raid it and steal it's fabricator, an advanced piece of COG technology that could provide their village the power. The group surveyed the Settlement from a nearby cliff when Kait noticed a Watcher drone spying on them and shot it with her Gnasher. Moments later, they heard the alarm going off. At first, they thought that it was Kait who caused it, but Oscar noticed a Windflare approaching the Settlement, realizing that it was a Windflare alarm. They tried to beat the Settlement's Windwall before it could move into position, but they are unable to take shelter behind it. Oscar decided to stay behind with their cart and animal and ordered his young companions to look for shelter outside the Windwall. The trio managed to take cover near a crane, but the wind caused it to fall over and land right next to them. When the Windflare passed, Oscar joined them outside the gate and a quarrel broke out between Oscar and JD. Kait's friend made a comment about Oscar being hungover and her uncle angrily walked up to the former lieutenant, but she managed to defuse the situation. Del mentioned that he and JD used to command the DeeBees which should make the mission easy. Oscar taunted them by blaming them for the classified incident at Settlement 2. Infiltration As they entered Settlement 5, Del told the group that every Settlement was built following an identical pattern, meaning that the fabricator should be located in the Construction Hub which was the Settlement's original structure. On their way, Oscar mentioned that he served in the COG Army during the Locust War for 15 years and as a highly decorated veteran, he would like to discuss the conflict with First Minister Mina Jinn personally. Soon after, JD was spotted by a Watcher, causing the Settlement to dispatch a detachment of non-lethally armed Shepherds to their position. When JD tried to negotiate with the Shepherds, Oscar shot one in the head with his Snub pistol and caused a firefight with the DBs. After another fight with Shepherds and Shock Tracker, the team encountered an obstacle in the form of an automated barrier separating the streets. JD and his friend tried to figure out how to get around it. The barrier lowered itself, leaving the team surprised and confused. They continued and after a series of skirmishes with DBs, they decided to cut through the Maternity Annex. Kait expressed her reluctance to enter the building by saying that she hated being told that she should have a child. JD commented on that by saying that humanity needed to repopulate Sera and Oscar joked that he would like to sign up for a program, leaving his niece disgusted. While exiting the building, JD was spotted by another Watcher and after fighting a few dozens of DBs, the team finally made their way to the Construction Hub. Oscar was surprised that JD as someone who served in the COG Army could not access a simple security lock and attempted to do it himself. JD tried to convince him that there was no point in trying since the lock used the state of art COG technology, but before he could even finish, Oscar unlocked the door. Kait told Oscar that she wanted to go inside with Del and JD, but her uncle disagreed. He told the rest that he could not keep the door open for much longer and before it shutted, Kait followed her friends, leaving an angry Oscar alone outside. Extracting the Fabricator After entering the Hub, JD and Kait headed to it's main lift with Del taking control of it. While the lift traveled to the lower levels of the Hub, Del lost control over it. He resetted the power, causing the lift to fall down the shaft in an uncontrolled manner. Annoyed, JD and Kait got off the lift, entered the room containing the fabricator and stole it. As the lift went up, the Settlement continuously tried to stop it and sent multiple waves of DBs against JD and Kait in order to prevent the theft from happening. They quickly dealt with the bots and after regrouping with Del who was also under attack, the Outsiders left the Hub with their objective accomplished. Once on the surface, they found Oscar restrained by a pair DR-1s, a new type of lethally-armed battle DBs and a communication Shepherd, transmitting a broadcast from Mina Jinn. The First Minister accused the Outsiders of kidnapping the COG citizens which made the group confused. Jinn attempted to arrest the raiders, but before the situation could escalate, the DBs are hit by a transport cart that told the group to "GET IN!" ''via it's screen. On their way to the Settlement's border, Del spotted a Condor transport aircraft flying toward them. The plane dropped numerous DB drop pods and one of them hitted the cart, causing it to derail. After dealing with the first drop, Kait said that it felt like they started a war and JD responded by saying that they had nothing to do with whatever Jinn was talking about. Oscar mentioned that despite losing his feelings toward the COG, it broke his heart to see the the COG use "''glorified tinmen" as the bulk of their forces. JD responded to that with a joke by saying that he could re-enlist as there was a few open spots in the COG's officer corps now after JD and Del went AWOL. With the DR-1s, Shepherds, "Deadeye" sniper bots and Trackers, all now carrying lethal arms attacking them, the team managed to make their way back to the Windwall and extract the fabricator out of Settlement 5. Then, they headed toward their village.Gears of War 4: Act I: The Raid, In and Out, New Friends Aftermath The raid on Settlement 5 ended with an Outsider victory as they managed to successfully steal the fabricator from the COG. The hostile attitude of the group affirmed Jinn's belief that the Outsiders are responsible for the disappearances which heavily escalated the hostilities of the conflict between the COG and Outsiders and led directly to the attack on Fort Umson a few hours later. References Category:Battles